Você é, a única exceção
by Aline A. S. Malfoy
Summary: Eu jurava pra mim mesmo, que seria feliz com a solidão. Draco


**Você é, a única exceção**

Era dia 24 de Dezembro. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, foram passar o natal com a família. Pela primeira vez na vida, teve que permanecer em Hogwarts, o Sr e a Sra Malfoy tiveram que viajar para a Holanda, negócios da família. Tivera que ficar, sem seus "capangas" e sem a Srt Pansy Parkinson. Se sentia horrível, um inútil pra ser mais real. Ah, ele era mimado. O que custava passar o natal ali? Ficou enfurecido, ainda mais que andou sabendo que Potter e a sangue-ruim ficaram também, o pobretão do Weasley foi passar o natal com a família, soubera de tudo.. mesmo isso sendo completamente sem utilidade pra ele.

O natal em Hogwarts era vislumbrante. Muitas luzes faiscando, fantasmas cantando músicas de natal, pinheiros por todos os lados. A cor verde e vermelha predominava. _Verde de Sonserina. Vermelho de Grifinória_. Era a Lufa-lufa que sempre ficava de fora, desta vez, Corvinal também ficou.

Sem dúvidas, o natal ali era algo extraordinário, embora Draco nunca tenha acreditado em Deus.

Havia tarefas da matérias de estudo dos trouxas, e embora Harry e Hermione fossem craques no assunto, havia muita coisa que eles ainda não conheciam, sobre a política governamental dos trouxas, por exemplo. Pegaram todos os livros possíveis na biblioteca, e levaram para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Sabe Mione, ando com dúvidas em relação a Gina.. ela tem andando muito dispersa ultimamente.

- Harry, que tipo de dúvidas? Você sabe que Gina te ama e..

- Que diabos Hermione, só to querendo dizer que ela anda intrigada com alguma coisa!

- Ah bom, Harry, não me assuste!

- Fique tranquila Mione, eu também amo muito a Gina! Demais pra ser mais verdadeiro.

- Assim você me faz pensar que vocês vão casar antes do tempo Harry! –Falou em tom de graça.

- Mione, ainda tenho 16 anos!

Os dois deixaram de lado a tarefa e passaram a tarde rindo e comendo doçuras da Desdodemel. Sem nenhuma outra preocupação. Harry amava tanto Gina como Rony e Hermione, quase igualmente.

No dia seguinte, Malfoy desceu até a sala comunal da Sonserina.. foi ver os presente de natal. Havia muitos doces mandados por Narcisa, alguns logros dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge mandado por Crabbe, um duende muito escroto que dançava mandado por Goyle, um lembrol mandado por Parkinson (provavelmente, era pro mesmo lembrar de quando ela disse que prepararia surpresinhas, e que já estava providenciando tudo), sim ela era sua namorada, e apenas uma carta mandada por Lúcio Malfoy.

_Draco.._

_Meu filho, tenho certeza que entendeu que esse natal não podemos ficar juntos, mas quando eu voltar da Holanda, providenciarei os melhores presentes possíveis pra você. Mas agora, o que me interessa é outra coisa.. O lord das trevas quer Harry Potter, quer reconstituir seu corpo, por isso, precisa do sangue do inimigo. Como é urgente, pensamos em um plano bem simples, que dessa vez, você irá executar. Você vai seduzir a sangue-ruim, a tal de Granger. Fazendo isso, você irá se aproximar dele, deixando o caminho um pouco mais livre, além do mais, você quer a marca negra estampada no seu braço, não é meu filho? Faça isso e será recompensado.. se não fizer, você já sabe, será um desgosto para sua família. Mande uma coruja pra sabermos que você recebeu a carta._

_Lúcio Malfoy_

Não havia nem um "Feliz natal". Só havia uma escolha, tentar seduzir aquela sujeitinha de sangue-ruim. Sem dúvida, nunca ficou com mais nojo em toda a sua vida. Ter que seduzir aquela, aquela.. sujeita. Sem dúvida, para ele, isso era o nível mais baixo que alguém de sangue-puro podia chegar. Mas fazer o que, estava a mandado de você-sabe-quem, quem era Draco Malfoy para recusar?

_Papai,_

_A que ponto o Lorde das trevas chegou? Querendo que eu seduza uma sangue-ruim nojenta? Sem dúvidas estou com repugnância, mas farei, se não tem uma maldita de uma opção._

_Draco Malfoy_

Respondeu a Lúcio com tanto nojo, que teve de sair correndo para o banheiro para das uns belos cuspis no assento sanitário.

- Era só o que me faltava. – Falou pra si mesmo.

Diante dessa situação, não havia outra alternativa, a não ser, se entregar de corpo e alma para essa tarefa repugnante. De corpo e alma? Não Draco Malfoy.

Os dia passaram rapidamente desde o natal. Todos que havia passado o natal com a família, já haviam retornado para o castelo de Hogwarts. Draco havia pensado muito em um plano convincente, digno da sangue-ruim cair feito patinha. Escreveu um bilhete.

_Granger,_

_Parece brincadeira, mas estou com muita dificuldade em Transfiguração, eu sei que você é uma sangue-ruim, mas confesso, é a mais inteligente dessa droga de escola. Nem um amigo, sei lá se tenho amigos na verdade, mas nenhum se dispôs pra me dar uma força. Se você aceitar, prometo ser um ótimo aluno._

_PS: Sem dúvida, você é mais atraente do que a McGonagall._

_Draco Malfoy_

Sinceramente, não acreditara que disse a ela que a mesma é atraente. Era o jeito. Não tinha saída.

- Harry, Ron, isso é sério? Malfoy deixando um bilhete na minha carteira.. dizendo novamente que sou uma sangue ruim, mas que precisa da minha ajuda?

- Desde quando ele pediria ajuda sua? – Falou Rony

- Eu não sei Ron, mas eu estou disposta a ajuda-lo, você sabe né, vocês dois, eu gosto de ajudar nessas coisas.

- Então responda a ele oras.. –Harry disse.

_Malfoy,_

_Eu sinceramente não sei se isso é uma espécie de joguinho pra me derrubar, eu gostaria de te ajudar, mas não sei se devo acreditar em você._

_Hermione Granger_

Precisava pensar.. essa sabe tudo tinha a resposta na ponta da pena, o que ele responderia? Não sabia, mas tinha que dizer algo.

_Granger,_

_Eu estou desesperado, preciso dessa droga de ajuda. Olha, no começo, eu pensei em você me ajudar na biblioteca em uma hora que ninguém nos visse, afinal, você é uma.. ah, você sabe, mas então, vou deixar que todos saibam "Draco Malfoy está com dificuldade em uma matéria, e pediu ajuda a Hermione Granger". Hein? O que você acha, Granger? Estou me rebaixando, não estou? Tudo isso pela sua bendita ajuda. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Tinha realmente se rebaixado, até doía a mão para escrever aquilo, não pode negar, mas era por uma "boa causa".

- Hermione, acho que dessa vez ele se superou.. sério

- É mesmo Mione, o Ron tem razão!

- Acho que ele realmente precisa de uma força.

Quando a aula de Transfiguração terminou, todos seguiram para a Floresta, Trato das Criaturas mágicas, com a Sonserina. Hagrid não estava muito animado pra dar aula nesse dia, a aula seria sobre os Pelúcios. Todos se divertiram com os Pelúcios saindo e entrando na terra, principalmente Harry, Ron e Hermione que eram fiéis amigos de Hagrid. Por hoje, não teriam mais aulas, nem a Sonserina.

Hermione e Draco haviam marcado de se encontrar na biblioteca depois do almoço, já que não havia aulas na parte da tarde (raramente não tinham).

O namoro dele com Pansy não era nada muito sério, ela fazia alguns favores, eles se divertiam e depois ele a mandava ir a merda (isso não ofendia nem um pouco, entre eles). Era hora de dar um basta, porque Pansy não podia saber do plano que ele teria de executar.. ninguém saberia. Para tudo sair perfeito, decidiu deixar Pansy de lado. Não amava ela mesmo, nunca amou ninguém.

-É o seguinte Parkinson, cansei de você!

- Você é um cretino mesmo, Malfoy..

- Acabou, Pansy.. não preciso mais dos seus favores.

Seguiu para o almoço com Crabbe e Goyle, Pansy estva junto.. podiam não estar mas se beijando, mas continuavam sendo "amigos".. não acredito que essa seja a palavra certa.

Sentaram com o pessoal do sexto ano, todos, ou a maioria, muito preconceituosos. Imaginou como seria estar com Granger na presença deles, seria vergonhoso.

Alguns minutos passaram, e já era hora de se encontrarem na biblioteca, Malfoy chegou antes.

- Olá, Malfoy – Falou em tom de sarcasmo.

- Olá, san.. Granger! Como anda?

- Com as pernas!

Ele riu, incrivelmente, mas achou patética essa piadinha.

- É sério Granger..

- Estou bem, você espera o que?

- Que esteja feliz, afinal, você está em minha presença –Falou todo pomposo.

- Como se fosse um "você-sabe-quem" da vida... por favor.

Se sentiu com uma imensa vontade de dizer que ele era um sangue-puro e ela uma sangue-sujo, e que por isso, ela deveria se sentir privilegiada, e dizer também, que ele era um Malfoy, e merecia respeito. Mas não falou nada, a voz de seu pai falava mais alto, e ele tinha que andar na linha naquele momento.

-Mas deixamos isso pra lá, Granger.. temos outras coisa para tratar, não é? Como eu havia lhe dito, estou com dificuldades em transfiguração.

- É, você tem razão – E pela primeira vez, ela achara que ele tinha razão em alguma coisa.

Ele precisava falar alguma coisa, algo que fizesse alguma diferença.. pra quando seu pai perguntar se estava indo tudo bem, ele tivesse algo pra dizer.

- Você.. você está linda.

Droga, falou aquilo.. nunca falaria aquilo se não precisasse. Ela olhou surpresa.

- E você é bem mentiroso!

Ela não queria dizer um "obrigado", estaria parecendo que ela estava caindo na laia dele.

- Não sou não! – Mudou de assunto rapidamente, dizendo que algo que havia acontecido quando estavam no terceiro ano. – Lembra daquele tapa que você me deu? Na cara?

- Você nunca se esqueceria mesmo! É claro que lembro

- Eu fiquei muito transtornado com aquilo, uma garota me dando lição de moral.. fiquei pasmo.

Ela acabou de entregando, e rindo de tudo aquilo. Ele riu, e pior que dessa vez, ele riu porque realmente achou graça.

Já havia duas horas que estavam ali, já era hora de voltar para os seus respectivos amigos. Ela voltaria para Rony e Harry, ele para Crabbe e Goyle. Ela para Grifinória, ele para Sonserina.

- Aí você falou o que? – Falou Rony apreensivo.

- Disse que ele era um mentiroso!

A noite foi se esvaindo com suas risadas na sala comunal.

Já havia passado algum tempo, e Hermione havia ajudado Draco oito vezes. Já era pra ele ter aprendido alguma coisa.

As "encontros" com Hermione estavam se tornando quase encontros de verdade.. já não conversavam apenas sobre Transfiguração.

- Eu sei Gina, eu sei.. mas, Draco está mudado, sabe?

- Hermione, francamente, você está falando de Malfoy Sabia? E tem mais.. você está falando o primeiro nome dele.

- Gina, por favor.. você sabe, eu apenas tenho ajudado ele nas lições e, quando ele decidir.. quando ele me disser que realmente aprendeu, e não precisar mais de minha ajuda, eu vou parar.

- Tá Mione, é que eu me preocupo com você, sabe?

A dois dias, Draco havia enviado uma carta pro seu pai, dizendo que estava fazendo o trabalho perfeitamente, e que Harry Potter estava até olhando diferente para ele, sentiu-se orgulhoso, falou pro pai que era no mínimo isso que ele devia sentir de seu filho, no mínimo orgulho.

Ele não sabia mais o que faltava para ele fingir que queria aprender com Hermione.. aquela sangue-ruim, aquela infeliz estava chamando a atenção dele de alguma forma, e não era pelo seu sangue.

O correio chegou, trazendo além d'O Profeta Diário, uma carta de seu pai.

_Draco,_

_Filho, desculpa o transtorno, mas o Lord das Trevas desistiu desse plano.. seus serviços não serão mais necessários, embora eu tivesse sentido orgulho da sua farça para cima da sangue-ruim. Se cuida Draco!_

_Lúcio Malfoy_

Droga, droga droga. O fizeram passar por tudo isso a toa. Mas, de alguma forma, Granger havia o chamado a atenção. Ele nunca havia olhado para Parkinson da maneira que olhava para ela, Granger. Ele odiava Potter, fingia que mudara, dando alguns "como vai, Potter" sem malícia, mas ela, que odiava tanto, taanto, já não odiava tanto assim.. talvez nem a odiava mais. Odiava seu sangue, quem sabe. Mas isso foi se apagando da memória dele, que ela tinha um sangue-ruim. Afinal, ela foi a primeira que ele realmente olhou com outros olhos, uma sangue-ruim que ele se aproximou por uma obrigação, mas que agora, queria ficar perto por vontade espontânea. Parkinson nunca entrou nessa lista.

Todos olhavam tanto Draco, como Hermione diferentes. Ele da Sonserina, ela da Grifinória. Ele sangue-puro. Ela sangue-impuro. Olhavam diferentes, mesmo os dois estando apenas estudando juntos.. por isso mesmo, os dois estando estudando junto. Gina percebeu a diferença no olhar dele, no olhar dela. Harry e Rony não cansavam de repetir "você está confraternizando com o inimigo, isso que você está fazendo". Ela não liga. Só ria. Achava tudo patético no momento, os encontros com Malfoy, as conversas com Ron e Harry, os papos com a Gina. Ela sentia que Malfoy estava diferente. Realmente estava.

Haviam combinado de se encontrar para estudar no fim da tarde, depois da aula de Defesa contra as Artes das trevas. Hoje, ela havia chegado primeiro. Já se chamavam pelo nome.

- Olá, Draco!

- Hermione, como vai?

- Melhor impossível!

Aquilo soou como se estivesse acontecendo algo muito bom com ela, que ele não conseguia entender, ou conseguia, mas não sabia o que era.

- E eu posso saber porque o motivo da felicidade, Granger?

- É claro que não! – Falou com um olhar misterioso. A partir dali, ela escrevia como tivesse guardando um segredo, olhava como se tivesse um segredo.. tudo demonstrava que ela tinha um segredo, de fato parecia. Mas ele havia um segredo, ele sabia disso.

Passou-se uma hora e meia, decidiram parar por ali, e apenas conversar um pouco.

- Você sem dúvida, é outra pessoa pra mim, Granger!

- Como assim? – Perguntou mordendo uma maçã que havia trazido.

Ele mexeu no cabelo, como se estivesse um segredo.

-Ah, sabe, você tem sido brilhante comigo.. me ajudando, e você visto, não tem? Todos falando de nós por trás, como se tivéssemos fazendo algo errado, fora do comum.

E realmente era, era sim, algo fora do comum.

- Acontece Draco, que é algo fora do comum. E você pra mim, tem sido um ótimo aluno, confesso!

- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta, talvez um pouco indiscreta?

Ele havia pensado muito para ter certeza de que iria fazer, aquilo, e sem dúvida, ele queria. Por que ele não tentaria? Afinal, ela o chamou a atenção. A sangue-ruim nogenta estava mexendo com seus interior, talvez, com seu coração.

- Sim, só não me deixe encabulada.

Ele se aproximou, sentou-se a um centímetro de distância dela, e colocou seu cabelo por de trás da orelha, seu olhar estava diferente. Ela não se mexeu, ficou atenta, deixando ele falar.

- Se eu te beijasse, você sairia?

Ele agora não tinha nenhum plano pra executar, não tinha favores a ninguém para cumprir, a não ser as tarefas para os professores. Mas a garota que um dia ele usou pra se aproximar de Harry Potter estava ali na sua frente, ele estava esperando a sua resposta.. dessa vez não tinha farsa, era tudo real, cada músculo do rosto de mexendo com um sorriso, cada balançar de perna, cada olhar.

- E se eu saísse, você iria atrás?

Ele respondeu com a boca, não com palavras, mas com um beijo, brincando com seu cabelo.

Os dias se passaram, Hermione e Draco não estavam namorando, não assumidamente. Ele marcavam seus encontros, no alto do castelo, na biblioteca, nos jardins.. eles se encontrava.

- Vamos Mione, nos diga, vocês estão juntos ou não? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Se eu dissesse que sim, o que vocês diriam?

- Que você está não só confraternizando, mas beijando o inimigo.

- Cala a boca Ron. Draco e eu estamos nos vendo sim, eu já disse para Gina, ele está diferente.. eu sei que está.

- Aposto que tem um plano por de trás disso!

- Você está maluco, Harry?

- Ou ele ainda te chama de sangue-ruim por trás. – Rony estava enciumado.

- Harry, não vamos descartar o fato de que ele ainda não gosta de você. Disso eu tenho certeza.

- Disso até eu tenho! Mas se ele gosta de você, Mione, é o que basta.

No fim da tarde, muito frio, voltavam da biblioteca, Draco e Hermione. Aproveitando que nos corredores não havia plateia, andavam de mãos dadas.. as vezes, um andava de costas, segurando a mão do outro, dando beijos doces, beijos que ele nunca iria esquecer, não, nunca. Para sua infelicidade, Lúcio apareceu do dado, virando o corredor e vindo na direção dos dois. Draco soltou as mãos de Hermione, os dois olharam sério para a expressão orgulhosa na cara de Lúcio.

- Muito bem meu filho, estou vendo que realmente fez tudo como o combinado, pena que parece que a coruja não mandou a carta, dizendo que seus serviços já não eram necessários. Mas agora, você já está dispensada, Granger, não precisamos mais de sua colaboração.

Hermione tremeu, não entendeu absolutamente nada do que aquele homem falou.. nada!

- Do que ele está falando, Draco?

- Depois eu explico tudo, ok?

- Explicar o que?

- aah, me deixa, sua sangue-ruim imunda! – Mentiu, a magoou. Ele próprio se Magoou.

- Isso mesmo, meu filho!

Ela saiu chorando. Os olhos dele, se encheram, porém, não caíram. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza na frente do pai, ainda mais por uma sangue-ruim, seria um desprezo, uma vergonha pra família. Havia feito chorar, a única que um dia o fez realmente bem. Ele não queria falar aquilo. Fez quilo por causa do maldito pai, aquele puto. Ele nunca se sentiu tão Mal em toda sua vida de rico, nunca se sentiria mal por uma sangue-ruim, nunca.. mas era exatamente isso que ele estava sentindo agora, mal.

- O senhor pode me dar licença?

Ele saiu, desnorteado pelos corredores de Hogwarts.. não adiantaria ir atrás dela, já tinha entrado naquela droga de casa com certeza. Foi para o dormitório, não era hora de dormir, foi mesmo assim.. todos na sala comunal ficaram abismados com a cara de Malfoy. Rosto triste, nunca tinham visto aquilo, pelo menos não no rosto de Malfoy. Fechou suas cortinas, ficou ali, quieto, pensando, e xingando o pai pelo pensamento. Ah, devia ter contado a ela o plano que tinham.. mas se contasse, talvez ela lhe daria um pé na bunda. Aquela garota era muita esperta. Pegou no sono.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia!

- Cala a boca Ronald. – Falou Gina emburrada, olhando séria para Rony.. estava abraçado com seu namorado, Harry Potter.

- Não pode ter sido real o que ele me disse, não pode.. ele ficou com medo na frente do pai, eu percebi que ficou.

- Hermione, eu sei o que está acontecendo. – Falou Harry, impressionando todos. – É simples, Draco é de uma família com sangue puro, e o pai dele sabia disso.. e ele não queria que o pai soubesse que vocês estavam juntos.

- Harry, ele falou algo pra mim e pra ele, eu lembro exatamente o que é ele falou assim "estou vendo que realmente fez tudo como o combinado, pena que parece que a coruja não mandou a carta, dizendo que seus serviços já não eram necessários. Mas agora, você já está dispensada, Granger, não precisamos mais de sua colaboração." Foi isso que ele falou..

Os dias passaram. Draco não acumulou coragem o suficiente para explicar tudo a ela, e ela, claro, não o procurou. Dentre um olhar ou outro, eles se viam.. mas nada que fizesse eles se aproximarem para conversar.

- Vocês estavam certos.. ele não é pra mim.

- Bastou acontecer tudo isso pra você enxergar, né Mione! – Falou Rony

- Ron tem razão Hermione, você foi longe demais com essa história

- Sabe Harry, quanto mais vocês falam assim, mais eu fico com raiva.. então, é melhor vocês pararem, vocês dois.

Ele havia pensado nela o dia inteiro, sem parar.

- Comecei tudo com um bilhete, e será com um bilhete que vou concertar tudo.

_Hermione_

_Me perdoe pelo meu medo diante do meu pai, eu não queria magoar você.. acredite, eu me magoei muito depois que disso aquilo. E sabe, eu acho que te amo, Hermione, e você pode não acreditar.. mas eu não diria isso da boca pra fora. Por favor acredite em mim!_

_Draco_

Deixou em baixo da sua carteira sem ela ver na aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. A aula terminou, Ron e Harry saíram antes dela pois precisavam dar umas palavrinhas com Snape (que conseguiu o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas). Ficou ali, guardando seus pesados livros e pergaminhos, percebeu que havia um pequeno bilhete em baixo da sua carteira, era o bilhete dele. Draco. Ela estava sozinha ali, não se sentiu incomodada de falar pra si mesma.

- Cretino, se isso fosse verdade, teria dito isso na minha frente.. ou melhor, seria maduro o suficiente pra repetir tudo isso pra mim!

- E repito! – Ele veio de trás da sala, ela não havia percebido que ele estava ali.- Eu não sabia que você falava sozinha.

- Pois fique sabendo!

- Acho que não foi tão ruim, você ter falado isso aí.. pelo menos agora eu já sei que devo repetir tudo isso pra você.

- Por que você fez aquilo? Agiu daquela forma?

- Meu pai, você sabe como ele é.. nossa família é preconceituosa, mas agora eu sei, eu sei que no final, sangue é líquido.. e todo sangue é líquido. Mas o que importa mesmo, é que eu tenho coragem pra falar tudo isso pra ele, e não só isso Hermione, tenho coragem de dizer a ele que eu te amo.

- Draco, eu..

-shh, não fale mais nada.

Depois daquele beijo, ele decidiu que era hora de fazer uma pergunta para ela.

- Hermione, seja minha?

- Sim, Draco.. eu quero ser sua.

Se passaram alguns meses. Harry continuou com Gina, Rony pediu Lavender em namoro, Neville e Luna começaram a se apaixonar. O ano letivo se concluiu. Dessa vez, Draco não passaria as férias com a família Malfoy, Mas com a família Granger.


End file.
